Zone of the Wormhole: Felinid & Human
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A Captain and a Wildlife Biologist. A First Mate and a trainee of Conservation Biology. 2-D to 3-D, and more. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my viewers. This is a alternate universe of Treasure Planet. To start, Delbert Doppler has passed away, thanks to a carriage accident a few months ago before even the treasure map came to Montressor. With the Inn burned down, Sarah, Jim's mother came along on the journey to Treasure Planet. On the journey itself, Silver became a father-figure to Jim who got to be a cabin boy, and a affectionate friend to Sarah who became a assistant cook, and a navigator at times. Captain Amelia was delighted to have another woman on the ship to talk, hang out with, while Mr. Arrow checked things over. Scroop has become more suspicious and dangerous than he was in the movie.**

 **In the supernova/black hole detour, Sarah actually helped similarly to what Delbert did for Amelia, thanks to lots to experience upon ships before she met her ex-husband Leland Hawkins, through unfortunately, Mr. Arrow died just the same. In the mutiny uprising, Silver was actually on the good side, because Sarah accidentally came upon the meeting, and was nearly caught by Scroop until Silver and Jim saved and got her out of there. B.E.N. was met and befriended, and with the treasure map in Jim's hands for real, instead of being back on the ship, they actually went to the hidden spot under the planet to discover gold, but with the trip line activated, and the pirates threatening everybody. Flint's ship and the RLS Legacy returned to safety to Crescentia Spaceport, thanks to Jim's ingenuity and his rough-made surfer, and with the pirates either destroyed by the beams in Flint's trap, or tied in ropes in the brig.**

 **Jim received a recommendation from Amelia for the Navy School, and Silver, Sarah got together as a couple, became owners and cooks of the new Benbow Inn, with a large dock enough to port big ships like the RLS Legacy. B.E.N. became a busboy there. Amelia became a regular customer when she visits. Amelia is happy to have such good friends and great adventures, yet she wonders often if she should settle down, as Jim similarly feels as well, and that's where our story begins.**

-In the far future-

In the Etherium, near the Lagoon Nebula, the RLS Legacy was sailing smoothly upon its solar sails, then all of a sudden under a half hour, it was attacked by pirates led by a revenge-bent Scroop, who somehow broke out of the most impossible inescapable prison of all the Etherium. "Mr. Hawkins, get the plasma launcher online, now!". ordered a shouting Captain Amelia to her First Mate, looking still beautiful yet sharp and stoic in her navy blue Captain uniform, despite being only 36.

Mr. Jim Hawkins called back as he saluted her, "Aye, Captain!". Having graduated Navy school in 7 months, Jim is looking well in his established scarlet red First Mate uniform, with his hair a clean cut yet he still wears his beloved boots, being now 16 years old. He ran to a fellow crewmate, ordering him to start the plasma launcher up as he checked the mechanics. The pirates came to trespass into the RLS Legacy, fighting and killing every encountered crew member, leaving Jim and Amelia alone as survivors. Jim, forever loyal to his good friend and boss, guards the stairs that leads up into the control platform where Amelia is at the wheel, holding a sword in his left hand while holding on upon a gun in his holster on his right side, alert and alarmed as he saw Scroop, his nemesis of his life.

A glorious battle began between the human and the arachnid, as Amelia and the pirate crew watched while driving the RLS Legacy into the pirate ship. Then everybody was taken off guard when a humongous boom sounded out, shaking the ship and its neighbor ship furiously. Scroop, Jim, and Amelia knew the sound all too well, it was the sound of a star going supernova. Amelia immediately shouted, "If anybody doesn't want to die right now, tie up the sails, NOW!". Reluctantly yet quietly, the pirates immediately went up to the side nets once Jim checked the lifelines and everybody over, even Scroop.

Within minutes, the supernova was changing immediately into something unique. It was not quite a Black Hole, or a White Hole, but rather a Wormhole that nobody has ever seen in anyplace until now. It was sort of purplish-blue with a silver border. As it was something new, Scroop ordered his crew to leave the RLS Legacy, not wanting to be destroyed in a strange hole. With cannons from the pirate ship, they shot the RLS Legacy away, forcing it to move toward the Wormhole. Amelia struggled to control the wheel, moving the ship benath her as Jim checked the controls, yet it was no use. With the sails tied up, and the RLS crew dead, and the hull partially destroyed by beams and cannonballs, the RLS Legacy was entirely helpless.

Amelia and Jim thought they are going to die, and they said 'final' words to each other. "Sorry that we couldn't go home to the Benbow Inn, captain.". replied Jim stoically with a sad look. Amelia gave a consoling smile, which is a rare smile for her to wear, "No apologizes, Jim. I am happy to have a friend like you to spend our last moments.". Jim gave a small smile, and a nod as the ship rumbled under them, and Amelia immediately focused to steer the RLS Legacy properly, for it was one of her true homes, and the RLS Legacy deserved a proper farewell with its captain and first mate on-board, heading for the next great adventure. With a silent boom inside the Wormhole, the RLS Legacy instantly vanished within its occupants, leaving their universe to find that they are missing in action, presumed dead, even, with soon of a letter to the Benbow Inn about Captain Amelia Smollett, and First Mate James Hawkins's 'vanishing', yet little did they know, they are still alive, just transported to a distant past in a different universe.


	2. Chapter 2

-March, 2012 in Equatorial Guinea, Africa, between Muni River, and the Monte Alen National Park, our world-

It was close to dawn yet the sky is still dark. A European American man of 37 years was sleeping upon the bottom bunk, while his niece, a teenage European American girl of 15 years slept above in the top bunk. A boom and a thunderous crash woke the duo up almost instantly.

The girl woke up first, blinking open her stormy teal eyes, wearing a light pink tank top over brown breeze pants contrasting with her tanned pale skin. She looked over, spoke, "Did you hear that, Uncle Kip?". Her long black hair half upside down, her bangs covering her forehead to the side.

"Yeah, I did, Annie.". replied Kip, short for Kipling, shaking his light brown hair to wake up as he opened his grass green eyes, his olive tanned skin contrasting with his sky blue camo shorts, barechested until he grabbed a dark green tank top, and put it on. Annie, short for Annebeth, climbed down the ladder to the floor of the family tent, commented, "It's gonna be cool out there, better grab a jacket, man.".

Kip smiled, and grabbed a safari dusty brown jacket while Annie retrieved her favorite safari jacket which is purple. They walked out of the tent, confused to hear no chatter from their African companions in the other tents/huts.

"Well, we heard it, yet the others didn't. Do you think they're playing a game on us again?". Kip asked curiously. Annie replied, "A game or not, we better check the noise out. It wasn't certainly thunder otherwise we could been soaked by rain now. I think it was over there near the river.".

Kip nodded, "We better take the jeep. It's quiet enough not to disturb the predators out there.". They hopped into their resident jeep, and Kip drove for miles as a sound became louder and louder as the jeep got closer.

Annie mused, "Sounds like a boat, a wooden one with a engine, I think, otherwise we could have heard the screech of metal.".

"The engine must have overblown or something as we heard it miles away.". Kip concluded. As they got close to the shore of the huge Muni River, the duo blinked in shock as Kip braked the Jeep hard. Before them was a foreign yet familiar sight, a ship yet it is entirely different from what they usually saw around Africa. It had struck a side of the shore racked with sharp rocks, the sound of the engines weakly sprouting smoke, and the sails tied up yet different.

"No freaking way, it's the RLS Legacy from Treasure Planet!". Annie announced in awe and surprise. "How do you know that?". asked Kip in wonder.

Annie smirked, and replied, "The hull is far bigger, and look at the masts, they're heck tall, and the colors. Blue is the color of the Navy in that world which means the RLS Legacy is part of the Royal Navy. Come on, we can use one of the canoe rafts to get over there, and check out why the ship is here.".

"Now that you mention it, it truly is the real thing. Granted that it has been a long time since I saw the movie, but you're right. I'd recognize this ship anywhere.". Kip amended softly in awe. Annie grinned and the duo ran over to take a canoe raft, and rowed to the stranded ship. They found a stray hook rope and climbed it up and into the deck.

Their eyes grew wide at the spread of dead bodies, and Annie muttered, "Shit, they took a lot of hits here. Judging from that hook, it must have been pirates. Uncle, we better find survivors.". Kip nodded, and they split off to find live people, checking throats for evidence of breathing in every body, until Annie came upon a familiar person. She leaned down to check his throat, unable to take her eyes off Jim Hawkins, who is somehow more cuter and handsomer than he was in the movie. She breathed in relief as she found that he's alive yet injured.

A shout from Uncle Kip up above the stairs among Annie and Jim, "Annie, you better check this out!". With a look at Jim, Annie headed up to find Kip hovering over a unconscious yet alive woman. She recognized the woman almost instantly, despite that the woman is now human, not a felinid anymore.

"It's Captain Amelia. She's somehow human.". Annie said in shock as she observed the Captain. Her cat ears has disappeared, devolving down into slightly curved human ears, the catlike nose changed into a sharp human nose, and the hair is still red-orange, now reaching by neck level as the catlike face had changed into a heart-shaped human face, with the cranium human. Her Blue Captain uniform is still intact, being of 5 ft 6 inches, and 125 pounds in weight.

"Is anybody else alive?". asked Kip hopefully. Annie smiled, "Jim is alive, just down at the stairs, unconscious as well, but he's injured. He must have been in a fight with one of the pirates as Amelia wasn't injured, for she stood here at the wheel, watching over her ship loyally.".

Kip smiled, "Then what are we waiting for? We better get her and Jim back at the camp. The ship will be fine as for some reason, we are able to see it ourselves, as there's nobody here we know until you count a couple of people who somehow came from a movie.".

Annie nodded as Kip gently and carefully picked and carried Amelia down the stairs, as Annie checked Jim once again, and sighed as Jim was similarly of the same weight, about 130 pounds, while Annie's weight is 120 pounds. Annie is 5 ft 4 inches tall, and judging by Jim's height, he is about 5 ft 8 inches tall. Annie got Jim on piggyback, feeling embarrassed and blushing as she could feel Jim's warmth, yet she ignored it as she was worried for Jim, being injured at the moment. At least the camp was not that far away.

In the motion of rowing the canoe and starting up the jeep, the uncle and niece got the duo into the backseats, and needing practice, Annie took over to drive the Jeep back to camp. With thoughts of this amazing yet worrying situation, they kept on, with glances at Jim and Amelia. _This is huge._


	3. Chapter 3

(Amelia's P.O.V.)

I slowly woke up to voices, recognizing James' voice as he yelped in pain. "Sorry, man.". A feminine voice replied. A chuckle from James as I glanced over to see him being nursed by a young woman for his injuries. caused by that treacherous spider, Scroop. "I had worse than this, Annie.". James responded.

A raised eyebrow with a half-heartened glare from Annie, "I bet, Jim. You're going to wake up the Captain with these pathetic yelps of yours.".

"Actually, I am awake.". I commented calmly with a smirk. James startled along with the woman as they looked over at me. The woman called out, "Uncle Kip, Captain's awake!".

The housing we're in, has a opening at the front, which was parted by a smartly-dressed, kind-looking handsome human man, who grinned at all of us, especially me.

He tipped his head respectfully as he got next to me in a seat, as I was partly lying upon a cot. "How are you feeling, ma'am?". I nodded curtly, "I am well, sir.".

"No need for formalities. We found you upon a river. My name is Kipling. My niece Annebeth here and my friends calls me Kip.". He replied, "Jim here told us about you and himself. You were attacked by pirates?".

I nodded, "We were. And the RLS Legacy?". Kip smiled warily, "Remarkably intact, yet the engines are relatively shot, and the hull is tarnished by burns and cannonball holes, and the underside is worn down thanks to one shore's boulders and rocks striking the ship, and of course, there's the dead bodies as well. I am sorry to say that you're the only survivors.".

Annebeth then replied, "Jim's injuries aren't too bad, they only need a couple of weeks to completely heal from the cream and stitches. Then when I say Jim's well enough to move on with you, he will be able to fix up your ship, as I was told by Jim that he is a mechanic.".

James sheepishly grinned, "I only hope so. But, Captain, there's something you should know.".

I blinked, "What, Mr. Hawkins?". James glanced at Annebeth, "Any mirror you got, Annie?". I was confused at the request, especially that the fact it's a object to use to look at reflections. Annebeth nodded, and went to a dresser and drew out a medium-sized mirror. She handed it to me slowly with the comment, "It's quite the shock when you consider it.".

With a frown, I then put it up to my face, and I was speechless as I took myself in. Somehow, I was changed into human. A beautiful woman at that, like I was a beautiful Felinid. "How is this possible?". I asked in shock.

"I believe I can help with that. Captain, do your universe know how to traverse galaxies?". Kipling asked curiously with a hint of intelligence.

I sighed, "No, despite the fact that we are well-advanced in technologies, we haven't.".

"Okay, here's a example.". Kipling pulled out a tube. "This has two ends with one common point. From what Jim has told me, I theorized the hole you two and the ship went into, was a wormhole. It's basically a 3-D tube that transports people/things in a instant, much like a universe travel device. You see, the reason why you're human, was because that you are in a entirely different universe besides yours. The wormhole practically changed you into a being that will fit here in my and Annebeth's world.".

I exhaled a sharp breath at that, "And what world are we in?". James replied, "The world where humans originally came from so long ago.".

I blinked, "We're upon Earth?". Annebeth nodded at that, "Yes, and no. You see, your old Earth was advanced, but here, we are in the present, which in Jim's words, the distant past.".

"From Kip and Annie's words, we are literally 10,000 years far in the future in our universe, while here, Earth has barely started.". James concluded easily.

I nodded, "I see, and what is the year?". Kipling answered that, "We're in 2012.". I deflated slightly as I heard that, the situation finally settling down in my mind as I realized a lot of things.

I narrowed my eyes, "Very well, while James takes some rest, I'll have to check my ship over, and while we're here in the hopefully short time, I suspect you'll show us around?". Kipling only smiled at that, "It'd be rude to head out before you have some tea. It'll help you mull things over, Captain, if I suggest.".

I smiled a bit at that as I relaxed at the mention of tea. "I don't suppose if you have any Earl Grey, do you?". Kipling only shook his head, "Afraid not that I don't have that brand, but I am glad to say that I do have Chamomile Tea cooking, if you don't mind the taste.". I smiled thankfully, "I am not disappointed, Kipling, I'd be delighted to try that kind of tea with you.".

Annebeth then chuckled, "Uncle, you better get yourself and her out of here otherwise I won't bandage this stubborn boy up!". With a gesture of his arm, Kipling offered his hand and I received it, heading out, with listening to some distant words. "If I don't know any better, you're liking my company, Annie.". A yelp from James sounded out, with a smirk from Annie, from the sound of her voice, "Oh, did that hurt, James? You must be resting now.".

A low chuckle from Kipling and I glanced with a curious eyebrow, and Kipling whispered conspiratorially, "Not to say anything, but Annie does a lot of that to cover up her emotions, and between me and you, I think Jim and Annie is getting along well enough, yes?". I slyly smirked, "If Mr. Hawkins doesn't mess up his chance, I believe you're right, Kipling.".

He smiled at me as he began to show me on his self-owned tour around his place which looks like a campsite of some sort. _This is going to be very interesting, indeed. At least our new friends aren't daft like those pirates._


	4. Chapter 4

-A hour later- (Jim's P.O.V.)

I woke up from my nap, startling at the sound of puking. I looked over to see Annie leaning over a bucket, looking a bit ragged at the moment. "Not again.". she muttered. Concerned about her, "Annie, are you alright?".

She looked up as she glanced at me with a weak smile, "Never better, Jim. It's just a side effect of my condition. Luckily within a few weeks, this puking dilemma will be gone.".

I nodded, "Should I know?". Annie only smiled, "You probably will be embarrassed," she frowned, "and be shocked as well.". I smiled gently, "Well, it couldn't be worse than Captain's new makeover.".

Annie sighed, "The good news is that my condition will be done by at least 8 months, yet the bad news is that I will be heavy for a while.". I puzzled for a minute, then widened my eyes, "You're having a kid?".

"Got it in one, Jim.". Annie answered nervously. I blinked in shock, "But you're like my age! How did that happen?".

Annie sighed again, deeply this time, and replied, "I am 15, soon to be 16 once I enter the 6th month of my pregnancy. It was a bad decision, and it changed my life drastically. Yet I have no regrets.".

A awkward silence came between us as I thought it over, and whispered, "May I ask what happened to the father?".

A angry glint in her eyes as she gritted her teeth, "He never wanted kids, or me. Apparently, I was a one-night times many weeks stand. My folks, they disowned me and kicked me out. Uncle Kip saved me, bought me in the hopes of making a new life here. I was the daughter of a wealthy steel tycoon and a uncaring body model.".

I snorted in anger, "They just disowned you for being pregnant?! That's dumb!". Annie closed her eyes heavily, and nodded, gesturing to agree with my comments. I took deep breaths, and slowly got off my cot, and I touched Annie's hand gently, and she looked up as she sat upon the floor, tears flooding her unique teal eyes. I then said, "I never told this to anybody, not even my father figure, Silver. For years since I was born, I struggled to grab my father's attention, making things and fixing them as well, showing him what I did every day, but he didn't even care to notice, only giving weak pats upon my head, and never spent any time with me, not even a minute of it. My mother was the only light of my life, saving me every day, reading me stories, and hugging me, and listening to me. I never heard it, but I thought Mom had fought with him the night before he left my life, never looked back, ever. Mom was heartbroken, yet I looked for ways to cheer her up no matter what."

"I hated him since that day. I never saw him again. I figured that he is dead or hanging out in a dingy bar somewhere back in my universe. Yet he never disowned me, or my mom, and I could say I figuratively had it worse since I never had a father literally in my life. But your past, your folks, you had it somewhat better than me, having both parents.". I concluded slowly.

Annie only said, "Yes, until they had the dumb idea to disown me.". I frowned slightly as I now could see a slight bump where Annie's stomach is at, then smiled gently.

"Hey, the past is in the past. Now you got to focus on yourself and the kid. Speaking of the kid, he's without a father just like me, but perhaps I can be of help.". I glanced at Annie whose eyes widened, "Say that again.".

"We just met this morning and all, but I can say that you're becoming a good friend, and I want to help. Look, I don't know how long the ship needs fixing, but in the meanwhile, I can be the substitute father. And you got Kip, and Captain as well. Annie, with your permission, can I be the father of the kid?".

Annie sobbed lightly, "That's a big thing you're asking, Jim. Are you sure of this?".

"It's the right thing to do, plus if Mom was here, she would have said something good and reassuring about it. A adult mother is one thing, but a teenage mother is another thing. You deserve help, great help to support you, and I will make sure of that.". I reassured her gently with my trademark crooked smile.

Annie then kissed me on the cheek which caused me to blush slightly, "Thank you, Jim. Yes, you shall be the father of my kid. Now, if only I can eat something that the kid likes.".

I chuckled at that, "Perhaps you can show me to breakfast outside, I swear I smell something cooking.". I sniffed, the aroma of stew with ingredients I couldn't recognize. Annie giggled, which is the first giggle I heard from her since I first laid eyes on her. She gracefully got up with my help, fixing up her hair a bit, and showing me out as I carefully watched my wounds over. _I wonder if Captain knows of this soon with Kip. I may be young, but I am a First Mate, and First Mates will help anybody who's in trouble no matter what, and this counts._


	5. Chapter 5

-Meanwhile, upon the ship, the RLS Legacy- (Kip's P.O.V.)

I frowned greatly as I glanced upon the recently past crew-mates. A sigh came from Amelia nearby as I looked over to her, glancing at a elderly man. "I would never believe that they're somehow all human, until today has changed it all. This man was the chef, not as good of a cook like Silver, but loyal to me and the RLS Legacy all the same. He was a Cephanid, and his name was Oritus Weathby.". She then walked over to another man, this time, middle-aged, sighed, as she commented again, "He was the helmsman. He was a Equine, and his name was Jetson Edison.".

I kept listening as she walked around, said something about every person, yet she resisted when she encountered just a few bodies who was part of the pirate crew, glad that the RLS Legacy crew fought to the end, but sad that it was all for almost nothing. I struggled for the right words to somehow offer some comfort to Amelia.

"Captain, you are a amazing woman from what Jim has told me, and do not despair about this, you must look for the silver lining, and the fact that you fought for your universe, your home, your ship, and more. There was nothing you could do for these people at the time, but now, you can do something for them. We can preserve them somehow so you can bring them home to their friends, families, home planets. As for the pirates, you can deliver them to the Navy or some wayward planet.". Quietly giving the minor speech.

Amelia actually smiled, a genuine grateful smile. "Thank you, Kipling. You are correct of that. After all, you similarly do this as well with your people, yes?". I gently nodded, "More or less, we do. Now, what do you say to find a place to put the people peacefully in this ship?".

Amelia chuckled softly, "Actually, I know just the place already, and Kipling, please call me Amelia. We're friends here, and right now, I am a survivor, not a Captain at the moment.". I grinned at her, understanding what she was saying, and we went down into a hallway below the Captain's cabin, heading down into the underside bellows of the ship, and Amelia amazed me all the way. Despite being human for hours now, she is graceful and fluid like her old body.

We found the storage room which has extra solar sails and regular sails plus some food barrels, and the cannons which was weird to see as I noticed the plasma blaster up above the deck, and it was used quite often, if I indicated correctly by the dents in the machinery.

We took the rolls of the regular sails up top, wrapping each body carefully and caring to wrap the fabric easily comfortably tight, through I had to do the pirates' bodies myself as Amelia was still a bit flustered at the fact that pirates intruded into her ship, her home. Over the hours of the day, we took the bodies one by one down below, back into the storage room. For lunch, I tried eating purps, and comparing them to a mix of oranges with the taste of cherries, taking a couple for Annie to see if she can keep them down for the kid. Of course, I explained to Amelia everything, and she was disgusted with my brother and sister-in-law for disowning my niece. Yet she was happy to hear that I already see Annie as a daughter for years ever since she was a toddler. We headed back to camp after taking a drew map of the RLS Legacy from Amelia's cabin, figuring that Amelia can show the locations of the engines to Jim as he's the mechanic in this new adventure, through in Amelia's words, a 'mission'.

 _There's a silver lining for all of us. I suspect that Annie has found it in Jim yet I wonder if I have it in Amelia. Amelia will see the difference between luck and a silver lining, I hope. She's intelligent for sure, I am sure she'll figure it out soon enough, if not later._


	6. Chapter 6

-2 weeks later- (Annie's P.O.V.)

I sighed lightly as I slowly woke up, taking a long time to get dressed, tired after throwing up last night's dinner, through purps seemed to work for the kid somehow, and luckily, I can keep down some liquids and some national fruit. I grabbed a red t-shirt and loose pants, along with my safari brown boots after I climbed down the ladder from my bunk bed.

I heard the curtain rustle, seeing a shadow on the other side, "Annie, may I come in?". I smiled, "I am decent. Of course you can enter, Jim.".

Jim entered, looking cute in a light blue sleeved shirt and brown pants, wearing his beloved boots. "I was hoping that you can finally get me out beyond camp. Now, don't get me wrong, having a cot and a chair as I hang out around the campfire, making friends, seeing the animals around the perimeters, helping you with the picks of food and all, but I have been feeling like, no pun intended, but like a caged cat prowling, wanting to be out and free.". He gestured widely as he told me casually with the hint of desperation.

I chuckled gently, "Have a seat, Jim. I'll check to see if your stitches are gone, and see the wounds are healed as well.". Jim nodded and took a seat upon Uncle Kip's bunk bed as I came over, blushing slightly behind my face as Jim removed his shirt. I checked close as I could, and I was glad to see the stitches being very gone, and the wounds healed for good.

I grinned as I looked up at Jim and leaned back, "Well, you're cleared, Mr. Hawkins. You're free to go.". Jim grinned and whooped, "At last! I thought I was going to be stuck here!". I giggled at his excitement as he took his shirt back on.

"Care to finally show me your world, Annie?". Jim asked curiously as he got up. I smiled softly, "Actually, I believe Uncle Kip has something planned. We're gonna check out a pride of lions, and see the new cubs if there's any there, of course.".

Jim grinned, "Wicked. Shall we go find Kip and tell him the good news?". I nodded, and we went out with a skipping Jim in joy, and found Uncle Kip explaining something to Amelia, who was trying out a pizza sandwich. "Hey, Uncle Kip, Amelia. Jim here has something big to tell you.".

The duo looked at Jim curiously, who just smirked, "Guess who just got cleared out from the doctor.". Amelia smiled, "Congratulations, Hawkins. That's a relief to hear. Kipling, shall we look at the ship tomorrow after our trip today?".

Uncle Kip chuckled, "As a wildlife biologist, I have lots of free time to plan out adventures and such. Our friends here in camp always expect that, so I'll let them know that we're traveling to the river tomorrow.".

Amelia nodded, "That certainly makes sense. Shall we go on our adventure today? I am curious to see these lions. You say the female lionesses are similar to my old body.".

"From what the books say, I'd say they could be cousins to your species, Captain.". replied Jim steadily. I grinned, "Enough of this chatter all around, what are we waiting for?! I need to see the new cubs. It's my turn to name them now, right, Uncle Kip?".

Uncle Kip chuckled warmly, "It's only fair since I've named the teenagers last time.". I only nodded, and all of us slipped into our usual jeep, heading many miles to a well-known territory where one of the prides live.

Jim pointed to something in the distance, "Is that a lion?". I took up binoculars, and looked, and grinned as I recognized the lion. "Yep, it is, and it's King Akila. See the notch in his ear, and the mangy scar up his front left leg?". I gave the binoculars to Jim, who looked and nodded, "So, you recognize prides by their own unique markings and territories.".

I smiled as he looked back to me, "Yep.". I looked again, King Akila looking magnificent in his white-gold pelt, his light tawny mane contrasting with his golden eyes as I remembered them. I knew we're getting close to the pride.

Uncle Kip replied, "King Akila is one of the better considerate lions of the county, if not one in Africa. He keeps a couple teenagers to add for his harem once a while, while the other teenagers leave once they're of age, and he takes in harmless elders too as well.". We took a good spot upon a distant hill, far enough for the lions not to be disturbed, yet near enough to observe them and find the new cubs if any's there. We came out, with Jim and Amelia looking awed at the pride. King Akila's harem consists of two young adult lionesses, three middle-aged lionesses, and a elder lioness as well.

We saw quite the bunch of cubs nearby, with a few teenagers. "Three litters, I suspect.". Uncle Kip murmured. "How is that, Kipling?". Amelia asked curiously.

"Oftentimes, there's always a litter from the elder lioness, we call her Minerva.". Uncle Kip answered. Minerva has been one of King Akila's favorites, her pelt being a cream beige with blue-gray eyes. "In Minerva's past litters, there has always been one bigger than the rest, and you see the tawny cub, playing with the silver-blonde cub there?".

Uncle Kip was right. The tawny cub is bigger than his companions. I smiled, "I was thinking 'Thor' for him.". I heard Jim chuckle, "That's a good name.". Then I looked at my favorite lioness, the younger one out of the two adult lionesses, Tipa. She's the silver-blonde lioness that obviously gave birth to her silver-blonde daughter playing with Thor. "Tipa there, she was heavy with cubs as well. The silver-blonde cub is hers, and I am sure that the darker-blonde cub is one of hers as well.".

"Any names for them yet, Annie?". asked Uncle Kip. I smiled, "As they're girls, I am going to name them Gwen and Mary-Jane.". A chuckle from Uncle Kip as he understood what I was going for. "Comic theme this time, huh?".

I cracked a smirk, "Yep. Looks like there's just four more to name as well. One of the three middle-aged lionesses, the tan-bleached one, we call her Sunstar. She was heavy as well, and it looks like she is the mother of these quadruplets.". I glanced at the last four cubs, the first one looking a darker tan, his sister being a white-tan, and her brother next to her, looking to be white-gold like his father, and finally the last one, looking to be entirely white.

"The dark tan cub will be Peter, the white-tan cub is named Barbara, and the white-gold cub shall be called T'Challa.". I replied, and Jim asked, "And the white cub?".

I smiled at him, "Her name is Natalia.". Uncle Kip laughed heartily, "You certainly picked good names for these strong, healthy cubs.". I giggled, "What else do I have to do, huh? This pride is thriving, thanks to us and our friends back at camp.". Uncle Kip looked at me with a approving smile, and we talked and answered questions with Jim and Amelia before we headed back home to camp. _Talk about a awesome adventure. Glad that I named the new cubs. This is looking up well, especially with Jim and Amelia._


	7. Chapter 7

-4 months later- (Amelia's P.O.V.)

I hummed softly as I checked the solar storage, smiling as one of the engines is filled up well enough, while the others are slowly filling up over the days as apparently the Earth here, the sun is somewhat weaker than my universe's sun is.

"Hey, Captain, the hull is still tarnished, and I have to scrap off barnacles from the side outside as the rocks has spread it.". called Jim as he slid back out from the bottom of the metal beams that crisscrossed the inside of the hull, holding a big-sized cannon ball in both arms with the crowbar under his armpit.

I nodded, "At least the silver lining is that we have solar sails working, not as well as back home, but good enough. How do you say how many cannonballs are left in the hull?".

"At least 10 left over, through there are a thousand barnacles on the side, Captain.". Jim answered softly. I smiled slyly, "That's pretty good circumstances as it's more time for you to spend time with Annebeth, am I right?".

He blinked as he blushed, "Oh, not you too! I can't help it! Even when Annie's pregnant, she's amazing, and I couldn't stop falling in love. Darn you for watching our adventure, apart from the fact that it's a entirely different universe, through parallel to ours.". I chuckled and nodded silently. Annebeth has been with child for almost 6 months now, as she was a month pregnant when we first met her and Kipling. We saw the 'movie' of our similar adventure, through Sarah wasn't there on the RLS Legacy, and Silver was on the side of the pirates, and I was the apparent wife and mother of Delbert Doppler & our four young children.

Jim smirked back, "We're even, Annie may have kissed me on the cheek sometimes, but I saw you kiss Kip on the lips the other day.". I widened my eyes, "Why were you up in the middle of the night?!".

"Needed a bathroom break and some fresh air, and I saw it all.". Jim responded back with a raised eyebrow, and I sighed heavily. "Since I never knew our Delbert Doppler, I found that I want, no, need love, and I don't care if Kipling is a human. We all have feelings, and our universe has the same morals too, apart from these petty pirates. That's one of the reasons why I am having a relationship with Kipling.".

Jim pulled a smile, took a breath, "Has Kip decided to tell Annie about you?". I shook my head no, "Kip wanted to wait until I spoke with you. I am your Captain, and you're my First Mate. So, what do you think?".

"I am happy for you guys. You are perfect for each other. I am sure that Annie will be happy about this too. Gosh, Mom would have been excited for you as you're one of her best friends.". Jim grinned jovially.

I looked at my new watch that Kip had brought for me, and smiled, "It's soon lunchtime. We need to head back otherwise our African friends will wonder of us, through Kipling and Annebeth knows that we're safe in our ship.".

Jim chuckled, "I could use some help with the cannonballs later with extra strength from Kipling, but right now, I am starved for some meat. Do you think they have antelope or maybe rabbit?".

"Indeed, I could be glad to eat another pizza sandwich, these are so good and interesting. We will leave the solar sails on as today's a very sunny day, as it's lucky that the big storm is on the other side of the mountains. Let's get going.". I replied. Jim nodded, and we left the ship with the battered cannonball in the storage room in a old barrel as I figure we can recycle these cannonballs to fire back at pirates if we run into any once we get back home. We hopped upon a ATV, I think that's the name for the machine, and headed home on the well-used road between the river and the camp. _And I suspect Jim's silver lining is that he will have a girlfriend in Annebeth soon, if not later. I wonder what the kid will look like, her or the devious father who left her. I can only hope that the kid is healthy at least. There must be names for the kid, maybe I will ask at lunchtime._


	8. Chapter 8

-During Lunchtime- (Jim's P.O.V.)

I sipped my cup of banana/mango juice as I held my plate of bushmeat which what our African friends call the antelope meat. I smiled amusingly yet lovingly at Annie, hungry to eat up some purps along with some milk, and pesto pasta. Captain is having her pizza sandwiches again, while Kip is eating his air-delivered steak with a baked potato.

Captain started to ask a question, "Annebeth, if I may ask, do you have any names for your child?". Annie glanced at her with surprise, "I never thought of that, yet I have a feeling that it's gonna be a girl.".

"You doubt it's going to be a boy, Annie?". I asked curiously. Annie chuckled, "I couldn't mind a boy either, it's just that I have dreamed of raising a little girl like me.".

Kip smiled, "A little girl like you would be remarkable, through if it's a boy, I couldn't mind raising it along, if you don't mind, Jim?".

"I don't mind either. Now, shall we know the names if you have any for the kid?". I asked certainly. Annie smiled and took upon a thoughtful look as she mused over her choices of names in her mind.

Annie then replied, "Well, do you like the sound of 'Charlotte' and 'Templeton' for middle names?". I hummed, "They sound great.". Captain agreed, "Yes, very interesting.".

"You were inspired by Charlotte's Web, huh?". Kip grinned in a question. Annie only smiled and nodded. Captain smiled gently, "And the first names?".

"Ever since I was little and loved to watch romance and family in every movie I could find, there has been two favorites I have held in my heart. For my little girl, I always wanted to name her Raksha. And for a boy, it's going to be Adam.". Annie concluded happily.

I smiled, "Raksha Charlotte, and Adam Templeton. I suppose they're going to have your last name as well.". Annie smiled, "As I was disowned and rescued by Uncle Kip, it only makes sense that I am keeping my last name for myself and my child until I get married in the future, of course.".

Kip smiled at Amelia, "Fine names, aren't they, Amelia?". Captain nodded, "Oh, yes, indeed. As we have finished lunchtime, I believe that James has something to ask you.".

Kip looked at me curiously, and I replied, "There's still a lot of cannonballs stuck in the hull. I was hoping if you would give some extra help with that.". Kip smiled, "I would be delighted to help out a friend, Jim, plus I would like it if Amelia would stay behind this time to give Annebeth some company.".

Annie looked a bit insulted at that, "Uncle Kip, I can take care of myself!". Kip nodded, "I know, but the thought of you being alone in this camp makes me nervous and scared. I won't lose you or the kid.".

Amelia then gripped Annie's arm gently, "Kipling is correct. You are family to him, and family is important.". Annie sighed and nodded, "Okay, Uncle Kip." She looked over at me, "You be careful out there and watch over my uncle, okay, Jim?".

"I solemnly promise, Annie, and I never break my promises.". I replied calmly as I bravely gave her a kiss on the lips, and got up, put away the dish into the campfire as it's plastic. The others did the same thing, and we parted ways from each other. I slipped into the passenger seat in the jeep with Kip as the driver, revving off into the dust and dirt as we headed to the river once again. _That was my first full kiss with the girl I am in love with. Captain sure has convinced me this morning. These names are perfect. I can't wait to see the kid once it comes. I can only hope that next week will be great as Annie's birthday is soon to happen in a few days. Luckily, I found a spot to hide my present._


	9. Chapter 9

-A hour later- (Kipling's P.O.V.)

I grunted heavily as I used a crowbar to pry out the seventh cannonball from the hull. Jim was at my side a few feet away, prying out the eighth cannonball, as he muttered, "This one's really stuck in there.".

"Perhaps I could be of assistance.". I replied as my cannonball finally came out, and I carried it over to the barrel, then headed back to Jim. "You take that side while I do this side, then the cannonball could get out from the combined force.". I suggested. Jim nodded, and we worked on the cannonball hard as we could, then with a final heave, we finally got it out.

I exchanged high-fives with Jim, "Nice job there, Jim.". He grinned, "Thanks, Kip. Now we have to get out two more balls. Tomorrow, I will work on the barnacles.".

"Speaking of the cannonballs, about the holes they leave in the hull, I'll order wood from one of the cities here or maybe overseas to compensate for the damage of the holes.". I replied thoughtfully.

Jim nodded, "That would be great. I can't wait for next week. It's awesome that Annie's turning 16.".

I smiled, "My gift for her is the Jeep. Once she passes the test on the day after her birthday, she'll be able to drive the jeep by herself, yet it's a bit of time before she will be occupied by the nesting instinct. I have read the books, and I am worried yet excited.".

"That's wicked cool. She's gonna love that. After all, you really thought of this for her. I can only hope that she will like my gift. I really worked on it really hard.". Jim answered in awe yet desperation.

"Any chance I'll see it now?". I asked curiously. Jim sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Actually, that is one of the reasons I wanted you here. Hold on, I'll be right back for I hid it in my cabin.". He left the premises as I momentarily looked for the ninth cannonball, finding it besides a obstacle that will make elbow room difficult to get the ball out. It was one of the big pipes, and I snorted lightly in frustration as I figured we had to be outside to retrieve the ball out on the other side, as the pipe is in the way, and who knows if the pipe is attachable or not? Perhaps Jim does know.

I heard footsteps, recognizing the sound of boots hitting the wood and metal floors, and I turned around to see Jim holding a little box. He came closer, with a nervous look on his face. He opened the top of the box, revealing a unique heart necklace. The chain itself is of iron circles holding to each one, with the heart locket hanging by. The metal shaping the heart is something I couldn't recognize, along with a gem in the middle, which is something special. It's a rainbow crystal gemstone that surpassed the crystals, gemstones, and more on the Earth.

Jim must have seen my awed look as he started to reply, "The metal in the heart is called Electrum which is durable and flawless, and the gemstone is of course, the same name that you could have described it. It's truly a Rainbow Gem. Go ahead, open it.".

I used my right hand to finger the heart, and found the clicker lock, and pressed it. The locket opened to reveal 3-D holographic pictures on one side, showing animals, the surroundings of the African environment, our African friends, smiles and grins by me, Jim, and Amelia, and repeating all over, and I glanced at the other side, words printed there in silver like it has been engraved very carefully. Reading it, it says, 'Together in love, always there in our hearts. Never forget.'.

I smiled as I glanced up at Jim, "You have done wonderfully. Is it a true promise for your love towards my niece, James Hawkins?".

Jim stood straight as he held up the box carefully, "I may be young and upon a position in loyalty towards my Captain, but my heart is falling for Annie, and I always follow my heart. I love your niece, sire, and I never break my promises. The kid may not be mine, but to heavens and hell, I'll love, care, protect the kid as like it's my own! I understand that she has a choice, and I won't put that pressure on her. I can only ask for your blessing so I can love her. Married or not, I'll always be there for Annie, who's my best friend and much more.".

I exhaled a breath I was holding, and I elapsed a hand upon Jim's shoulder, looked him straight in the eyes, grass green and medium blue, and said, "You always have my blessing, Jim. All I want to ask you is this, will you swear on your life to make sure that Annebeth and the child are happy and safe?".

Jim nodded, "I swear upon my life and my heart to do so, Kip.". I smiled widely to reassure him that I am now content. "Then she'll love your gift. Now, come on, we got a problem to do.". Jim grinned, and carefully put the box, closing the heart locket altogether, upon a step next to the cannonball barrel. He joined me to figure out the issue of the ninth cannonball as I thought of one thing. _The future is getting better by the second._


	10. Chapter 10

On Annie's birthday, upon the first week of December, the fifth.- (Annie's P.O.V.)

I exhaled a big breath of surprise as I held my first gift ever from Jim, looking up at Jim who doesn't have to ask out loud for he's asking by his eyes. "I love it, Jim! How did you get the pictures to get holographic like that?".

Jim grinned,"It's a matter of tweaking the technology, and making the pictures appear 3-D as well. It was difficult yet simple for me as the camera was of your time, and the metal and gem was of my time.".

I smiled, "It's amazing.". Jim smiled shyly, as Uncle Kip replied, "My turn, Annie.". He gave me a a small box-shaped gift, and I giggled as I opened it up, seeing a baseball and a mitt inside the box basket. "I figure if the kid is a girl, and she wants to be a tomboy, she could wear down the mitt and throw the ball around with you for some fun times.". Uncle Kip smiled at me.

"Thank you so much for this. And if it's a boy, it's even much more. You are going to be a great grand-uncle for sure, Uncle Kip.". Uncle Kip laughed, "I thought of that, and now I heard it, you're gonna make me feel old!".

I chuckled merrily. "Here is my gift for you, Annebeth.". Amelia commented as she passed a very small ball-shaped present to me, and I was curious immediately when I opened it up to reveal a spherical object that is obviously gold. "What is it?". I asked curiously as I looked from every angle, turning it in my fingers. Amelia smiled, "Push the button there.".

I pressed the black button, and suddenly the gold shell peeled back to reveal a glowing fluffy ball that is changing colors. It remained that way until Amelia told me that I can press the button again to close it down, and so, I did. I looked at Amelia with a raised eyebrow, reminding her of my question.

"Right, right. In our universe, we call it a Glowpuff, and it works in the dark all night, so basically in your words here on Earth, you can say it's a nightlight.". Amelia replied with a soft smile. I sighed in delight, "It's wonderful, the child will be safe from nightmares once it sleeps alone in its own room after she or he grows up some.".

"That's pretty awesome, Captain. Where did you get that off?". Jim asked in wonder. Amelia replied, "Off Crescentia Spaceport, in the market before we launched.". Jim nodded in understanding. Then gunshots rung out with a screeching Jeep.

"What the hell?!". shouted Uncle Kip as Jim quickly yet gently got me up form my seat, and Amelia pulled off a gun out of her boots, her eyes hard and cold. "What's the problem?". Our African friends came out of the Jeep, as we saw a ramming truck some distance off with a gun on top. They spoke in Spanish which earned Uncle Kip to snarl, "Shit, we gotta go now. Jim, get Annie into our Jeep, and Amelia, is the ship able to launch now?".

Amelia narrowed her eyes, thought quickly, "Hawkins, how many engines are full?". "Two and a half, last I counted, Captain!". Jim shouted back as he put me into the backseat. I heard Amelia's answer before the door closed on me. "That's more than enough to launch!".

Jim went into the other side with Amelia gracefully slipping into the passenger seat, with Uncle Kip revving the engine and pushing the gas down to full power. _What's happening to cause us to go to the ship for safety?_


	11. Chapter 11

(Amelia's P.O.V.)

"Kipling, what's going on?". I hissed urgently as I hanged on tightly to my seat. Kipling sighed shortly, "The truck you saw, and our friends panicked, it's because of the Black Vipers. They poach every game animal possible as they could, but of course we succeeded over them many, many times..However, they wanted revenge from what our friends said, wanting to kill me badly, and if they saw that you guys were with me, you'd have been killed as well. This is why we are escaping right now, and the ship is the last possible chance to live as it's practically invisible to every human being except us.".

I heard James' voice, "We're going to need more speed, I see the truck coming.". Kipling snarled, "They're getting on my nerves. Hang on, everybody! Hold Annie, Jim!". I had never seen Kipling this angry until today, and plus he's more protective as well. It both impressed and scared me.

We soon saw the river, and the ship is perfectly sailing upon the water next to our side of the shore, with the sails open, and the barnacles are completely gone. The ladder is out to use, thanks to James's outing this morning before he returned with his then-secret gift. We got out of the Jeep, with me climbing first, with the Glowpuff in my pocket, Jim had the basket of the baseball and mitt, while Annebeth wore the holographic heart locket. Kipling climbed after me, then Annebeth climbing next with Kipling looking over with Jim hovering behind her carefully as the child needs to be safe and well within Annebeth.

Kipling brought Annebeth into my cabin, knowing where the hidden Murphy bed is, through I had called it something else. I called out, "Mr. Hawkins, if you will go to the engine brig, get the solar energy into the main engine!".

"Aye, Captain!". He saluted me, immediately back into his First Mate duty, as I used the wheel, moving the ship north, and I smiled as I felt the familiar feeling of gravity, and I headed quickly to close down the artificial gravity compressor, landing back on the deck softly and gracefully. I headed back to the wheel, as Kipling came out, and I ordered him, "If you please, Kipling, pull up the anchor.".

Kipling nodded, "Yes, Captain!". He ran and pushed the lever hard as he could, and I heard the loud creaking of the anchor coming up. "Captain, ready to launch!". called James from the call pipe. "Kipling, brace yourself! Annebeth, hold on!". I shouted before I called through the call pipe, "Take us away, Hawkins!".

I heard the hiss of the engines, as I braced myself within the wheel, noticing Kipling holding on to the side net, then we launched, zooming off in a matter of seconds, hearing a whoop from Annebeth, and a laugh from Kipling, and I chuckled lightly.

"Captain, I see something, 3'o clock on your right!". Kipling shouted. I looked over to the direction he said, and exhaled, "Och, so now you're just going to appear, huh?". I glanced at the familiar wormhole, and I grunted as I turned the wheel, with the ship tuning with my directions. James came out from the brig stairs, "Captain, We're in luck, we have three other solar engines left, so we have extra in case we end up somewhere with no planets nearby, or at least a sun.". said James happily

"Talking of ending up, look over there, James.". I replied stoically as I gestured with my head. James took a look of awe, "No freaking way, it's our way back home to our universe!".

"Indeed, and we'll be with you, Amelia, and Jim.". replied Kipling as he came up to us. "Don't be surprised if you guys are gonna be changed into something different like Captain did here.". James replied in wonder and curiosity.

I smiled, "We'll find out as we're getting close, really close!". Sure enough, we are getting into the range of the wormhole, and feeling the pull of the ship beneath us, and I clutched my grip upon the wheel as I closed my eyes as the wormhole got brighter and closer, briefly hearing Kipling and James at the command controls. I soon blacked out, knowing the familiar feeling yet I was flustered at the thought of myself falling unconscious..again. But I guess it's due to the magic and control of the wormhole. One thought came through me as I went unconscious. _At least I'll be back to my old Felinid self._


	12. Chapter 12

(Jim's P.O.V.)

I groaned slightly as I woke up, finding myself as 2-D once again, my cotton-thread midnight blue shirt over my black pants, wearing my beloved black boots, relieved of the fact that my uniform is safe in my cabin. I heard a mutter from Kip's voice, and looked over, widening my eyes.

"What are you looking at me for?". asked a noticed Kip. I licked my lips, and replied, "I was correct of my assumption, you're different now.". I took Kip in all of his new look. In his brown shirt over light blue pants, and dark brown shoes, his light brown hair evolving into a groomed mane, his grass green eyes feline-style, while his olive tan skin has changed into thin fur, his human ears changed into lion ears, higher on the sides, with his nose putting into a slighter bigger feline nose, black.

His hands is lankier yet similar to Captain's clawed hands, and his backside has a long tail with a light brown tuft. So, Kipling has changed into a Felinid Leo. I heard Captain's voice, "Wow, that explains a lot.".

"You think this change had to do with my animal ancestor's blood?". asked Kip lightly. Captain nodded, back in her splendid Felinid Catus body. There was a theory that Humans had animal ancestors very long ago at the beginning of time. Then we heard a shriek of surprise, and we three ran into Captain's cabin. I widened my eyes to see a completely different Annie.

She is still partly human, having her teal eyes normal, and her pale skin remained normal. Her ears had evolved into Bobcat ears, her black hair longer and dark as the night, and her tail on her backside is a Lioness style with a black tuft, and her nose had jutted into a narrow Lioness nose, pink, and her hands are Bobcat clawed style. So in all, Annie is a Rufus/Lea Felinid x Human hybrid.

"That makes sense since I am a Lion-alike and my brother, Annie's ex-father is a lion in theory, and I suppose Annie's ex-mother is a Bobcat in theory as well, yet the Human part is a mystery.". Kip mused in wonder.

"Maybe Humans has dominated over your animal ancestors for some time in your family history, which could explain the human part for you, Annebeth.". Captain theorized. The kid is well enough due to being in the womb still, yet I thought Annie looked ready to pop any day, which is strange as she's only 6 months along.

I asked, "Captain, How many months do your specific race carry kits for?". Captain widened her eyes, and sighed, "At least 2 months.". Kip sighed, "Humans carry for 9 months at most. And for Bobcats, they carry for almost 2 months, and for Lioness, they carry for a bit over 3 months.".

Annie murmured, "I don't know what the father is due to be, either human or something else entirely. The child will be very different, I imagine.". Kip sighed, "We really need to put you to bed rest, just in case. We can't risk anything anymore now. The child could be out earlier than expected back on Earth, and now we are in our new universe, home. Speaking of us, where are we?". _Good question, Kip._


	13. Chapter 13

(Kip's P.O.V.) -A week later-

I smiled softly as I watched over Annie, sleeping for a well-deserved break after helping the kid with some exercise around the room to turn around, and be ready for the birth, which can be really any day now.

It's amazing to think only a few hours earlier, I had confessed that Annie is more of a daughter to me than a niece, especially as I disowned my brother and sister-in-law from my family, and Annie had confessed that ever since she was a toddler, and neglected of attention from her ex-parents, she completely saw me as her new father. She had called me 'Dad' for the first time I had ever known, and I knew immediately, the kid will be my first grandchild no matter what.

The first day we came to be in the new universe, with Amelia's maps and Jim's knowledge of every planet possible, we found out that we are in the area of Planet Kalepis which is lucky as the planet had a neighbor sun. This sun was faster to power the solar sails than the sun back home. From Kalepis to Montressor, it will take a couple of months more or less on our journey home. We had rested for a couple of days near Kalepis to get the most sun, then left on the third day, and so far, we are upon the eighth day, passing through the peaceful, sometimes busy Etherium.

"She's tired, yes?". asked a quiet Amelia as I barely heard her faint footsteps. I looked over to see Amelia smiling gently. "The kid turning around has taken her energy today. I suspect she will rest much until she's ready, mentally, physically, emotionally for the birth of the child.". I replied softly.

Amelia nodded, "I heard her calling you that precious name. I couldn't believe it until I saw you watching over her like a lion protecting his cub. Kipling, you surprise me more every day.".

I chuckled lightly, "Love will make people do great, even crazy things. I don't doubt your love for me, Amelia, like I love you and my daughter, and grandchild. Heck, I also love Jim as a son-in-law if that was possible!".

Amelia laughed quietly, "You can call him that once James marry your daughter. You gave him your blessing, yes?".

I nodded, "Indeed that I did. I imagine that Jim will have the courage to ask once the child is born or when he's back home.". Amelia smiled, "Do you think it will be any day soon?".

"Jim has worked hard to make Annie happy, and you know if she's happy, the child's happy. Jim may be young, but he swore to be the father no matter what, and he did. I can only hope that Sarah, Jim's mother that you spoke of, will accept it all in this situation that has come of Annie and Jim.". I spoke reverently.

Amelia smirked, "Don't concern yourself, Kipling. Sarah will be overjoyed yet she will be stricken with anger that Jim has been gone for so long as I am, but the relief will overwhelm herself, I am sure.".

I smiled, "When you're wrong, you are right, Amelia. Or is it the reverse?". Amelia giggled, and gestured to head outside. "Annebeth shall be fine in here. Will you assist me with driving the wheel while I adjust our directions home?".

"Then we can't keep the Etherium waiting for us, huh?". I asked cheerfully as I led her out, holding her clawed hand, still awed at the strength in mine as we got out into the command center. _Soon, my grandchild will come, and make the family bigger, as it will be._


	14. Chapter 14

(Annie's P.O.V.) -2 days later-

The ship trembled with shouts and yells of trepassing pirates and Captain, Jim, but my screams are louder as I am in pain, in labor as Dad's here to help deliver my kid. It's similar to helping a zebra give birth to a foal, right? I didn't care as I kept grunting in pain and contractions. A half hour has passed yet it felt like more, from my guess.

"Easy, Annie. Take a deep breath and take it and out repeatedly, give yourself strength. The kid won't come until you can do it.". Dad replied firmly with a hint of concern for me.

I snorted, "Easy for you to say, Dad! I never believed that woman's story of my birth, 'It was easy and fast'? I doubt it for this is hard as hell!".

"Okay, okay, Annie. Listen to me. Focus on a dream for a minute, relax, then come back to give birth to my darn grandchild!". Dad sternly ordered me. "You have been taking pointers from Amelia, have you?". I asked amusedly before I started to take deep breaths, focused on my fondest dream, which is getting married to Jim. I relaxed, hearing the familiar hymn song, then I took another deep breath, refocused back to reality, then pushed with all my might. I screamed in pain as I felt the kid coming out.

"That's it, that's right! Oh, my lord, it's a boy, and oh..". Dad said in amazement, then surprise. I blinked, frightened all of a sudden as I heard a shriek from my newborn son. "Dad, is something wrong with my son?".

"No, much better than that. You have another kid, I can see skin, but no head yet!". Dad laughed in merriment. "What, I have twins?!". I gasped in shock.

Kip nodded from his position, "Yes, but you got to push again. Remember, deep breaths. Gosh, I can't wait to see Jim's face when he finds out that he's the father of two, not one!".

I prepared to push when my eyes widened and I screamed as I saw Scroop not far behind Dad. "WWhat do wwee hhave hhere?". Scroop chuckled darkly. "Daddy, watch out!". I screamed shrilly in fear. Dad turned around, holding my son in his paws as he snarled, crouching in protection over me and our family.

"Back off, pirate!". Dad warned in anger. "Nnoo, I aam ennjoying tthis. Hhawkins' llittle ffamily aall allone!". Scroop moved forward, his pincers snapping in excitement, his six legs tapping the wooden floor.

"Take this, Scroop!". shouted a enraged Jim as he ran and jumped, aiming a blood-soaked sword into one of Scroop's pincers, earning a scream of pain and blood splashing upon the floor to aid the fallen pincer. Jim paced around Scroop, tensed and crouched as he raised his sword again, in position before us, protecting us like the First Mate which he is.

"Had enough?". asked Jim revoltingly. Scroop growled, narrowed his bright yellow eyes, "Yyou will ppay for tthat.". Then a contraction started, making me groan in pain. Dad turned around, "Shit, the other kid. Annie, push like there's no tomorrow!". He then moved to Jim, putting my son into Jim's arms, causing him to drop the sword.

"Take care of Annie. She needs you. I will depose of this vermin pirate!". Dad snarled, as he actually dropped into all fours. I realized that his instincts has came out, driving Dad to be a true lion. I grunted as I prepared to push for real this time as I heard roars from Dad and screams from Scroop. Jim used his sword quickly to cut my son's cord, while I pushed hard, a shout of pain as I felt my other kid coming out, hearing Jim say, "It's out. Oh, it's a girl. I got her!". I heaved heavily in relief as I tiredly opened my eyes to see Jim cut my daughter's cord.

I didn't see Dad or Scroop anywhere, and I realized that Dad has taken the pirate outside where the battle is needed to be, not here. Jim sighed lightly as he cleaned my kids, and with a happy smile, he handed my son into my arms, as I tiredly got halfway up.

I exhaled as my suspicion was right. My son is almost all different from me. He is human only a little. His thin fur is tan brown, his little tuft of hair is black, his ears are feline lion style, his face is oval-shaped with his jutting nose into a slight wolfish muzzle, with a gray nose, his hands are clawed like a lion, with white claws. On his backside, his tailbone has evolved into a fluffy, wolf tail. His real father's animal ancestor is a wolf, which ironically makes sense as he was charming, mysterious, yet dangerous in a way. My son is now a Felinid Leo/Canid Lupus hybrid.

"So, I guess your name for him fits him quite well, huh?". Jim asked as he hovered nearby, holding my daughter. I smiled, "Yes, he is to be Adam Templeton Stapley. It fits him well.". I had taken Dad's last name recently as my past last name was in my ex-parents's family line. Jim smiled and passed my daughter to me as he received Adam back to himself.

I took a long look, surprised to see that she's almost completely human. Her skin tone is pale-ish fair, all 20 fingers and toes. Only differences are that she has brown wolf ears, and her tailbone has evolved into a lioness' tail. Her hair and tail tuft are blondish-brown. I smiled, "Hello, I am your mama. Your name fits you well, Raksha Charlotte Stapley.". Raksha is now a Canid Lupus x Felinid Lea/Human hybrid.

A gasp from Jim, "Annie, look at Adam's eyes.". He gently turned Adam around to face me, and I widened my eyes. Adam's eyes are human style, yet they are warm gold-ish yellow. He whimpered his first cry, and I couldn't help holding a sob of happiness as he sounded so healthy and strong. Then we heard a meow/whine sound from Raksha, and Jim, I locked our eyes upon her. I whispered, "Come on, little one, open these little eyes.". She heard me and blinked weakly until she opened them all the way, to show the stormy teal eyes as I have, yet they're in feline style.

Jim laughed as he was obviously wrapped in her finger, "Hello, cutie. I am..". He looked at me, and I smiled, kissed him on the cheek, nodded with a gesture toward the babies. Jim then said, "I am your Daddy, little ones. Adam, Raksha, welcome home, well, for the time being.". I giggled. _I hope Dad is okay. He's going to be adoring these little ones for sure._


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue-

Kip aka Dad was more than okay, through he had a few scrapes and cuts during his rage of instinct survival against Scroop. Amelia saw it all, but it'd rather be watered down since it was gruesome in the true account. Scroop was rather broken when he returned back to jail, this time, with stronger bars and smooth walls, while the other pirates was either taken back to jail or hanged after trials. Kip was glad and overwhelmed with his grandkids, Raksha and Adam, and he loved them from the first moment they laid eyes upon their grandpa. Sure enough, Jim asked Annie to marry him merely minutes after Kip came back inside, which was great for Annie's relief and happiness. Annie, of course, accepted the proposal quite emotionally.

Amelia and Kip was happy for them, and with a conversation that night, Kip got the courage to ask Amelia to marry him, so it was Jim and Annie's turn to be happy for them. They made it to Montressor quite smoothly in two months since the birth, and Sarah, Silver was angry yet so happy that they didn't care to yell at Jim or Amelia, as they were quite captured in awe by their new grand-kids, as Jim saw Silver as a father more than Leland Hawkins ever did.

A month after their arrival, it was finally time for Amelia and Kip to get married as Jim and Annie decided to wait until they're of older age, with the intention of having the kids a bit older to help along, plus Annie took a course from the Academy, which is for the mystic creatures that live in the whole galaxy of the Etherium, so she's remaining a trainee of Conservation Biology.

Amelia's gown was magnificent, and Kip was handsome in his suit. The gown is a feminine version of Amelia's uniform. From the straps to the hem is Navy blue, with the skirt being designed of very tiny gold buttons, and her beloved knee-high black boots below the gown. Kip's suit may not be royal, but it shows quality. A dark blue jacket over a silver vest, showing a light gold shirt under, and sharp white pants, and dark brown boots. Oh, the ceremony was wonderful, not too stuffy nor too casual.

A year later, the Etherium has welcomed a litter of triplets; one girl and two boys from Amelia and Kip. Their daughter, she is practically a clone to her mother, through she has Kip's grass green eyes. Taking a page from Annie, the parents named the girl, 'Ariel Penelope Stapley-Smollet'. Their first son is mixed from his folks' looks. He has his mother's teal green eyes, with his fur being a dark cream tan, and his father's light brown hair, along with his tail tuft the same color as well. His name is 'Josh Romeo Stapley-Smollet'. And for their final son, he looks more like his father in features and looks, but the slight difference is that he's almost albino white, luckily, his eyes are light brown. Amelia figures that it was a ancestor of her father's side that caused this gene to pop up in their son. Their son's name is 'Edmund Daniel Stapley-Smollet'.

They now live in a Tudor-style house that Kip had built with help from Benbow town villagers and some men from the Academy by courtesy of Amelia. By then Jim and Annie was older and able to get married, with a quickly growing Raksha who prefers to be called 'Sara' for short, and Adam to be able to help as ringer boy and flower girl.

Jim wore his Academy Graduation uniform from the movie, which in his older self was much handsome than ever. For Annie, she wore a silver cream gown, with accents of purple flowers around the skirt, and tan flats as she despised heels. The ceremony was more casual yet bigger thanks to the family's growing circles of friends and more.

It was no more than a year and a half later when the family grew just a bit bigger, with a new baby sibling for Sara and Adam to adore and protect. It was a daughter, and she took after her father in almost everything, except for that her hair which is black, received from her mother, and that she has feline-style sky blue eyes which is a shade paler than her father's eyes. Her name is 'Nora Raven Hawkins-Stapley'.

And for the real world back in the past of 2013, after the vanishing of the quartet's sightings, they were presumed dead after the jeep was bombed from the gun upon the Black Vipers' truck, and the bodies was thrown into the river, gone into the ocean far off, never seen again as the police or their African friends couldn't find them. They only hoped that the quartet found peace, and if they ever knew, they would have been right as in another universe, the quartet is actually having peace with their families and friends. And the story will become a myth in time, but for now, the quartet is living their lives quite happily ever after.


End file.
